Crescendo
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Khan Noonien Singh has been awoken, and is now on the warpath. His teenage daughter, Estelliana, is fixated on the death of a violent enemy - a threat overshadowing even the Klingons. While the Augments seek blood and retribution, while Starfleet and Klingons battle, Jim and Angel's relationship is more strained than ever before. Chekov/OC; Jim/OC
1. The Light Won't Find You

**Chapter One: The Light Won't Find You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we finally got around to writing the sequel. So far this is just to test the waters and see what you think. If there isn't much of a response, then we'll probably end up deleting the story. So let us know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Angel sat at he table in her apartment, legs hugged to her chest, surfing her laptop. She had tried to sleep but it had resulted in her rolling around, trying not to disturb Jim. She sipped her coffee as she glanced towards the bedroom where she could see his sleeping figure, spread across the bed on his stomach. She glanced back at her screen and continued to scroll through her notes.<p>

She wasn't sure how long had passed when Jim's voice brought her from her thoughts, but it gave her a fright. "What are you doing?"

"Research." She replied after a moment, crossing her legs.

Jim rolled out of the bed, flattening his hair. "On?"

"Disease." She smiled as he leant over her chair, kissing her cheek.

He looked over her shoulder, trying and failing to understand what the paragraph she was reading was about. "Which disease?"

"A few different ones." She told him as she continued to scroll down the page.

"Huh. Why the interest?" He asked as he went in search of food.

Angel gnawed on her lip as she continued to read. "Distraction. Something to take my mind off things with Stell."

"Ah. You're still worried about her." He glanced at her before making a coffee, walking over and handing her a full mug and taking her old one to the sink.

"Of course I am." Angel was a little taken aback that he thought she'd have stopped worrying. Stell was one of her closest friends.

"I'm sure she's alive." Jim assured her, but he knew that her fears didn't stem from thinking she was dead. "But that's not what you're worried about."

Angel frowned, looking up from her laptop. "What do you mean?"

"You know she's alive. It's that she's with Rin that concerns you." He told her, watching as she closed down her laptop and raked her hair back from her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Angel got to her feet, leaning back against him as he put his arms around her.

He murmured against her neck, placing a light kiss to her cheek. "We will find her."

"I hope so." Angel sighed heavily, unable to stop herself from relaxing slightly.

"Stress less. It's our break." He told her, resting his head on hers as he pulled her closer. "What did you want to do today?"

Angel yawned. "Just be with you. Distract me from all this."

"Did you want to see the others?" He questioned, receiving a shake of her head for an answer. "Just me?"

Angel nodded, smiling. "Just you."

* * *

><p>Estelliana Noonien Singh trailed her toes through the crystal-blue water of the pool, a scowl on her face. This was the fifth resort they had been to on the ultimate spa planet of Lumia. She had assumed Rin would take her somewhere isolated when he had said three months ago that her former crewmates would never find her. Instead, he had taken her somewhere they blended in.<p>

"Smile," Rin stated as he sat down beside her. "It's good for you."

Stell glanced at him. Although she had spent much of her time plotting her escape – and attempted two, which hadn't worked in her favour – Rin had been thoroughly enjoying soaking up the sun. Or so it would seem. They had also been visited by Josh and Niel, who were determined to continue provoking the war between Starfleet and the Klingons that Rin had started. There had only been a few skirmishes so far, but Stell was afraid for her friends – and for Niel, excitable and naïve. A fool despite his intelligence.

"What did you tell this place?" Stell asked of Rin, knowing that he had been coming up with various covers for them depending on where they went. "Siblings? Cousins? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Husband and wife," Rin said with a shrug, words that sent a shiver down Stell's spine. She had become accustomed to acting like a couple over the past few months, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. She missed her father. She missed her friends. She missed Chekov.

"I'm seventeen," Stell reminded him, trailing her fingers over her stomach. The bump of her pregnancy was only slight, but it was still there. "Wonder how they bought that."

"They saw your stomach," Rin stated with some smugness.

"Oh." Stell got to her feet, wrapping her towel around her. It confused her, the way Rin behaved. If he was utterly cruel to her, she would have reason to despise him. Yet now he made attempts at kindness, as if in his mind, they really were some kind of couple. "Where is the room? I want to go sleep."

"I'll take you." Rin took her hand in his, a gesture to, that any staff of the resort, would have looked romantic. Like they really were husband and wife. But Stell knew he was attempting to control her, unwilling to risk her escaping him when she carried his son.

Stell stepped into the resort room when Rin swiped the pass, and once again she wondered how Rin managed to afford it. It wouldn't surprise her if he had stolen money from someone. Her dark green eyes raked critically over the cream colours, the plush king-sized bed. That was another part of the discomfort: having to share a bed with him.

"You can go and swim if you like," Stell said innocently.

"I don't want to." Rin sank into a seat and watched her intently. He'd experienced two escape attempts already and he wasn't foolish enough to believe that Stell wouldn't try again. "I'll stay here while you sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep with you watching me," Stell stated brusquely, slipping into the bathroom and changing into an oversized shirt of Rin's. She inspected herself in the mirror, but she could hardly see any of the changes that three months had brought about. There was the very slight swell of her stomach, but that was about all. She exited the bathroom and frowned. "Why do you look at me so often? Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Rin shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I'm excited to see our child born."

"We will need a medic for his birth," Stell remarked curtly, pushing the blankets back and slipping beneath them. There had not been much morning sickness during these first few months of pregnancy, but she had been tired very easily. She wondered if it had been like this for her mother, who had been only a few years older when she had been pregnant with Stell. Her heart surged with longing, and she hated Rin even more for depriving her of Rhyne.

Stell had hoped that maybe it would all go away, that she might be able to rid herself of the child. But it was so hard when some of the time, Niel was right there in front of her. What would happen to him if she aborted the tiny baby version of himself? Would he simply disappear? Then there was the fact that the further along her pregnancy progressed, the more difficult it would become for her to remove the child.

"We will find one," Rin assured her.

Stell curled on her side, back to him. His presence often made her uncomfortable, especially when she was trying to sleep. After a moment, a sudden movement in her stomach made Stell yelp and sit up, hand flying to her slight bump. Nothing like that had happened before, and her heart raced as she realised that the baby was moving.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Rin's voice was concerned, as it always was when something related to the health of the baby.

"It just…it moved." Stell kept a hand on her stomach for a few moments. "I think he's kicking."

Rin pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to her. Stell shrank away from him, more instinctively than anything. He merely sighed impatiently, used to such reactions by now.

"Can I feel?"

"Okay," Stell said reluctantly, shifting across slightly so that Rin could sit beside her. He leaned across and placed his hand on her stomach, grinning as he felt the baby moving inside her.

"He's strong."

"He is," Stell murmured. "Little Niel."

"Get some sleep." Rin drew his hand away and pushed himself up off the bed. Stell knew that he wasn't about to leave, frustrating her. It had been a while since her last attempt at escape, and he still didn't trust her. She was going to have to try and prove herself to him, although she didn't know how long that was going to take.

"Do you love me?" she asked of him, her voice faltering slightly. Why was she even asking? She knew the answer to her own question.

"In a way," Rin replied enigmatically, grey eyes glittering. "Now, sleep."

* * *

><p>Angel watched as the screens flashed, signalling the end of a test. She hated test time. "So?"<p>

"You're going to need to keep taking the meds." Bones told her, looking over the screen. Physically she was fine and fit, mentally not so much. "What? You're still considered psychologically unfit for duty."

Angel frowned. She felt fine. She _was _fine, and she wished people would stop telling her that she wasn't. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Sit down." Bones ordered, looking over the paperwork in her file, which seemed to grow more and more.

Angel reluctantly sat down, not wanting to argue. "I'm fine, Bones. I haven't had a panic attack in over a month and the nightmares are getting better."

"Getting better? Have you had any recently?" He questioned, pulling out another vial of medicine for her after she had finished, or thrown out, the last lot.

She sighed heavily. She wasn't going to lie. She had been having nightmares but they were becoming less frequent and not as violent. "Yeah, but they aren't as bad."

"They're still occurring, which is bad enough." He pointed out to her. She had PTSD, both of them knew that, and as much as he knew she wanted to think she was handling it, she wasn't handling it.

"Am I fine physically?" She sighed heavily, kicking her heels against the bed.

Bones nodded, apart from her knee still in healing stages she was perfectly sound. "Mostly. Have you told Jim?"

Angel shook her head, leading Bones to frown. "Not yet."

"It's been what, four months?" He asked, remembering the conversation they'd had about her telling him.

"I know, but there's never a convenient time. I mean I'm not going to tell him when there's a ton of people around and when we're alone we don't... we do non talking things." She blurted out in a flurry of words, trying to cover up for the fact that she didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Surely you don't do non-talking things every time you're alone." Bones rolled his eyes.

"Most of the time we do." Angel informed him, turning defensive when she groaned at the mental image. "You asked."

Boned shook his head, turning the subject away from his friend's sex lives. "How's the kid doing?"

"He's not good. Maybe you should examine him." She suggested, trying to keep the conversation away from her. That was one of her defence mechanisms, one Bones knew all too well.

"Examine him for what? Heartbreak? Please." He scoffed. Chekov was sad, but fine. Bones had been worried at first about his mental state but after speaking with him, he deemed it wasn't anything serious that would affect his work. Sure, he was heartbroken and unfit to date, but not unfit to do his job properly. "He's undergone evaluation."

"Are we done here?" She questioned impatiently, wanting nothing more than to leave and run far away from the hospital. "Are we?"

"Angel, stop being so impatient. I know you want to be fit for duty, but..." Bones trailed off, not wanting to get on her bad side or have her yell at him like previous times they had spoken. He had to tread carefully around the unstable woman. "But you aren't. Not yet."

"This is bullshit. I'm fine, Bones." Angel scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First you were in a crash, then you were captured by a psychotic Augment... I'm the chief medical officer here, and what I say goes. If I say you're unfit, you aren't going to be cleared. You had a traumatic thing happen to you, Angel." He sighed heavily, his voice softening. She was his friend and he wanted to see her get better but she just wasn't helping herself.

"Shit happens. People get over it." Angel snapped. It was true, that's how life worked.

Bones shook his head. It wasn't an overnight process and sometimes it took years, but she couldn't seem to understand that. "Not that easily."

"Whatever. I'm done." She threw her hands up before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Stell enjoyed about the resort that she hadn't been able to experience on the <em>Enterprise<em>, it was a hot bubble bath. She had ran the water so hot that it seared her skin when she first slid in, the bubbles swamping her. A knock on the door made her eyes flick open, and she slid further down into the bubbles to prevent anything from being seen.

"Come in." Rin sauntered into the bathroom, and Stell couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Couldn't she have any alone time? It seemed that he was always around, watching her with that impassive grey gaze of his. "What brings you in here?"

"Boredom," Rin stated, leaning against the bathroom sink.

"There's a pool and an entire resort to amuse you." She scoffed. Her bath didn't quite feel the same now, and the water was getting colder anyway. She reached for her towel. "Turn around."

Rin's eyes raked over her. "I've seen it all before."

"I said turn around," Stell commanded. She didn't care whether Rin had seen her naked, his gaze made her uncomfortable in any case. Rin rolled his eyes, but turned away as Stell pulled her towel around her. She flattened her dark hair, which had fluffed up from the steam. "What do you want?"

"Company," Rin said simply as she turned back to face her. Stell didn't believe that for a moment. With Rin, there was always an ulterior motive.

"You don't even like me." Stell trailed into the room, searching through the few clothes she had for some to wear. Rin at least had the decency to pretend to take in the view while she changed into them, annoyed as ever by the fact that her stomach was starting to protrude. It was the waiting that irritated her the most – the fact that Rin was waiting for her to give birth while Josh and Niel caused more chaos.

"Stop it," Stell frowned when she noticed that Rin was watching her again. "Go and do something."

Rin walked across to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and kissing her. She wondered if that was why he had been watching her. Stell responded by biting down on his bottom lip, but Rin just seemed to take that as a challenge. He attacked her neck instead, pressing hot kisses to her skin. Stell squirmed uncomfortably against him, wondering if he had completely lost his mind.

Rin nibbled at her neck, running his hands up her sides. Already, he could feel how her body was changing. Her breasts were fuller, the swell of her stomach evident underneath his fingertips. He frowned as she caught his wrists, pushing him away and glaring at him with angry green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stell demanded, "I'm pregnant."

"I don't want sex," Rin drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Just some fun."

"How can we have fun if it's not sex?" Stell asked, alerting him to just how naïve she was. Of course, despite being pregnant, she had only had sex with Chekov once, and it had only taken Rin a few weeks to put the baby in her.

"Many ways," Rin replied, a smirk tweaking at the corners of his lips. Stell responded by smacking him across the face, making him rub his cheek ruefully. He was used to being hit by humans – and being hit by Stell hurt more than that. "What was that for?"

"It could be because you were trying to touch me," Stell said acidly, "Or it could simply be because I don't like you."

"Fucking hormonal pregnant teenager," Rin muttered irritably.

Stell sat down on the bed. "Three of those things are your fault."

"It'll be your fault when all your little friends are dead because you won't behave," Rin hissed, causing Stell to examine him incredulously. He no longer had Jim and Angel to threaten her into good behaviour. He didn't have anyone, but she didn't doubt his abilities to find them.

"You really have problems."

"No, you're the one with the problems," Rin snapped in response.

"Yeah. You." Stell got to her feet. "The 'problem' that killed my mum."

"It was an accident." Rin had the good grace to at least be defensive about it, although she doubted he was entirely remorseful. He hadn't wanted to kill Rhyne, but that didn't mean he regretted doing it. "She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"Of you trying to rape me," Stell said dryly. It didn't affect her as it once might, but the memory of the first time she had ever been kissed by someone was harrowing. "Yes, she should definitely have just let that happen."

"It wasn't rape." Smugness crept into Rin's tone. "You would've come around to the idea."

Stell grabbed a lamp, ripped it free of the wall and hurled it at him. She had only been a child, fourteen years old at the time. Nothing Rin did could have made her want him when she'd been that young. Rin dodged the lamp and it smashed on the opposite wall as Stell gritted her teeth, seething.

"The only way you getting me pregnant wasn't rape was because I thought of Chekov. All the time, every time."  
>That hit a nerve with him. Rin's countenance darkened and he clenched his jaw, stalking over to her at the mention of Chekov. Stell lifted her chin and smirked, safe in the knowledge that he would not dare hurt her while she carried his child.<p>

"I know where their ship is," Rin informed her, grabbing her by the arms so tight she would have bruises. "Maybe I should go get dear Chekov."

She laughed mockingly. "Why? Because I liked it when I had sex with him?"

"No," Rin's eyes narrowed and his grip on her tightened. "So I can rip his throat out and make you watch."

"Maybe I'll go get my father," Stell countered softly, and Rin released her and stepped back. It struck her that she hadn't talked about Khan in months, and despite the sneer that now crossed Rin's face, she knew that he still feared her father.

"You could try."

* * *

><p>Bones had been deciding whether or not to give Jim the file for close to an hour, unsure as to whether he was willing to break Angel's trust. Jim needed to know, and that thought had led him to his friend's door and into their house. He stood there with the file in his hand, watching as Jim made them both a coffee.<p>

"I wanted you to read this.' Bone told him as Jim sat at the table. Bones slid the file across to Jim before taking a sip of his coffee, sincerely hoping he wasn't going to regret this later.

Jim frowned as he picked it up, flicking through it. Great, more reading, he thought. "What's it about?"

"Angel's medical file." Bones explained as Jim began to read over it, raising an eyebrow at his friend's decision to bread patient-doctor confidentiality. "I'm worried about her.'

"Why?" Jim frowned as he read through the notes.

"She isn't coping very well." Bones informed him. Every session had been getting progressively worse as she became more and more reluctant to talk. "She's been taking the paroxetine since the crash. I agreed to let her tell you but it's been four months."

"Four months and she didn't say anything?" Jim was slightly shocked. She thought he'd trust him enough to tell him what was happening.

Bones finished his coffee. "She didn't want you to know."

"Well, clearly..." Jim's tone was sarcastic and Bones let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jim." Bones apologised before taking the file back.

* * *

><p>Starfleet Admiral John Sawyer looked over the file that had been sent to him. No new updates, but still worth a look at. There were reported sightings here and there…but nothing confirmed. Estelliana Noonien Singh and Rin Talley had vanished completely, and Sawyer wanted them found. They might be young, but they were still Augments – and a great threat.<p>

Then there was the fact that Khan's vitals had been anonymously requested by someone over the Starfleet database. Sawyer was not sure who had accessed the file on Khan, but he was determined to find out. There was little doubt in his mind that it was likely the two young Augments. Although Captain Jim Kirk had assured Sawyer that Rin had abducted Estelliana, Sawyer was much more inclined to believe that the two were working together.

Sawyer looked up as the elevator doors open. The cold hit him first, and he pulled his jacket tighter around him, trying to conserve some heat. The officers in the room snapped to attention as he stepped out. He might not have the same aura of authority that his predecessor Alexander Marcus did, but he still commanded respect.

"Are there any more details on the incident?" Sawyer asked of one officer, who shook his head vehemently.

"No, sir," he replied. "Khan Noonien Singh's database was accessed precisely three days ago, but we can't determine the point of origin or establish the identity of the person who accessed it. Still completely anonymous. They'd have to know a lot about technology, sir. Looks like a hack."

"Hmm." Sawyer was convinced that Estelliana had something to do with this now – and he knew that there were people who could find her. "How long has Kirk's crew been on shore leave now?"

"Nearly ten days, sir," the same officer responded.

Sawyer walked past the officers, inspecting the rows of cryo pods containing the sleeping Augments. For a few moments, the only sound was of his boots against the cold metal, until he stopped beside one cryo pod and stared down at the closed eyes and cold, pale face of Khan Noonien Singh. The Augment leader might be in cryo, but it was his daughter that was the problem now.

_Where are you hiding, little girl?_


	2. Tumbling Down

**Chapter Two: Tumbling Down**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's an update for you all :) Hope you enjoy it, and forgive the delay!**

* * *

><p>Angel sighed heavily as she ran massaged the shampoo into her hair. She couldn't help but continue to replay the conversation she had with Bones, over in her mind. She had tried multiple times to tell Jim about everything that was going on, but it never seemed to be the right time. He always seemed too busy or too stressed, and she didn't want to be another<p>

Jim heard the shower from the moment he walked into the room. He headed straight for the bathroom, leaning in the doorway. "We need to talk."

Angel washed the shampoo from her hair, looking over at him. "Now? Or can it wait?"

"Now." She could tell from his tone that he meant business, turning the shower off once she had finished washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Angel dried herself off with a towel before tugging her underwear on, raising an eyebrow at Jim. "Well?"

"Bones told me everything." He told her, watching as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Define 'everything'. Bones tells you a lot of things." She pointed out as she searched for some clothes to chuck on that were comfortable enough for her to study in.

Jim watched her, crossing his arms. "About your psychological state."

Angel clenched her jaw, refusing to look over at him as she pulled clothes out of the drawers. "He had no right to tell you that."

"He was concerned." Jim sighed heavily, feeling the tension in the room. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Angel shrugged. She'd always been one to bottle it up, that's what her parents had taught her to do, hide her weaknesses to appear strong. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Jim sighed heavily. "Apparently you might not be psychologically fit for duty."

"I'm fine, Jim." She told him, although part of her thought she was also trying to convince himself as well as convincing him.

Jim threw his hands up in frustration. "Stop saying that! You aren't fine! Now tell me the truth."

Angel couldn't help but flinch slightly, sitting down on the lounge. "I'm still having the nightmares."

Jim sighed heavily, walking over and sitting down beside her. "About?"

"The crash." She explained, looking down at her hands.

"Anything else? Like with Rin and Josh?" Jim didn't want to have to press her, but he knew it was going to be the only way to get it out of her.

"Not really. Sometimes, I guess." She groaned in frustrations, finding it hard to talk about It after being so silent about it for so long.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jim needed definitive answers from her in order to help Bones decide whether she could stay on the ship or not.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She glanced at him, unable to stop the pang of guilt she felt.

Jim put his arm around her, drawing her close to him. "I just wish you didn't feel like you had to lie."

"I didn't lie... I just never told you." Angel pointed out, causing him to roll his eyes.

Jim leant back on the lounge, drawing her back with him. "You said you were okay when you weren't."

Angel laced her fingers with his, avoiding looking at him. "Because I feel fine. I'm telling the truth. I feel absolutely fine."

"Bones's assessment might mean you can't come back on board." He kissed the top of her head. He wanted her to come back on board with them, she was part of his crew.

Angel looked up at him from where she had rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the one who makes the final decision on that matter."

"I'm going to need to talk it over with Bones and get his professional medical opinion." Jim told her, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"He's going to say no." Angel knew he would tell Jim no.

Jim raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "How do you know that?"

"Because I speak to him frequently about my mental state." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Some days are better than others."

"And how's today?" Jim asked as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

Angel smiled, kissing his cheek. "Its a good day."

Jim tightened his grip on her waist. "Do you have more good or bad days?"

"More good days." Angel told him, snuggling close against him and pressing her face against his neck. "I think you help a lot."

Jim grinned at her. "How?"

Angel shrugged. She didn't exactly know how he helped, she just knew that he did. "Company, I guess. And you help with the nightmares."

"I knew I was good to have around." He chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Rin watched Stell with amusement as the dark-haired teenager filed irritably through her clothes. With her pregnancy starting to show, she was beginning to find that her clothes were becoming a little too small, and her breasts were spilling out of her bras. It was infuriating, especially because she wasn't entirely sure how to voice this to the Augment who held her prisoner.<p>

"I need new clothes, you know," Stell seethed, turning to glare over her shoulder at Rin. "Otherwise people will be able to tell I'm pregnant."

"Do you think I care?" Rin drawled. Whether or not Stell's pregnancy was obvious was none of his concern. What mattered was keeping her away from Starfleet long enough for her to give birth to the baby. Once that happened, he was certain that she would not want to part with her child.

"Do you think I care if you care?" Stell retaliated.

"Fine." Rin sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I'll get you new ones."

He sat down on the bed, stretching out his muscular frame. Stell eyed him, then quickly went back to sorting through the clothes. However, Rin had noticed, and a smirk tweaked at the corners of his lips.

"What are you so pleased about?" she demanded.

"I just noticed how you were looking at me," Rin stated, causing Stell to scoff.

"Physical attraction doesn't mean anything."

It was true that Rin was an attractive man. Under different circumstances, in a different world, she might have enjoyed the fact that she was the girl he paid attention to. She might have wanted a relationship with him. But after his actions when she had been younger, and his attitude towards Starfleet, his attractiveness was nothing compared to the contempt she felt for him.

"Doesn't it?" Rin asked, a wicked gleam in his grey eyes.

"You said you loved me in a way." Stell paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I definitely care about you," Rin said, although he seemed uncomfortable. Clearly this wasn't exactly a topic he wished to discuss.

"Because I'm the mother of your child," Stell remarked, because she couldn't think of any other reason why Rin would care for her. When he nodded, she considered this. "So then you like the thought of being a father."

"Seems fun," Rin replied enigmatically, although of course there was far more to it than that.

"Good." Stell pushed herself to her feet. "Then freeing my dad from cryo will seem fun too."

"No." Rin's voice became sharp at the mention of Khan. "That isn't happening."

"Why not?" Stell tilted her head to the side. She knew that Rin was afraid of her father, but had thought perhaps the need for allies would outweigh that. "We need more of our kind. You can't literally create an army through me."

Rin shook his head vigorously. "He's too dangerous and unpredictable."

"You fear him," Stell stated, a hand drifting to the small bump of her stomach. "You know that he will kill you if he wakes up and finds out what you've done."

"And what have I done?" Rin strode over to her, frowning deeply, his tone defensive. "What he planned all along?"

"He didn't plan for you to get me pregnant," Stell remarked. It had been the plan, a long time ago. But then things had changed. Rhyne had been killed. They had discovered that they couldn't trust Rin.

"Yes he did, many years ago."

"Things were different then. He only said that to keep you in line after we got out of cryo." Stell murmured, letting her mind drift back to thoughts of her mother. How she wished Rhyne was here. Her father was in cryo, her mother dead. She had never felt lonelier, even with a baby growing inside her. "I just want more company. I have you, that's it. Sometimes Josh and Niel when they're around, but…"

"Look, I'm sorry for you being so lonely," Rin sounded frustrated, as though he hated to say the word 'sorry'. She didn't know why he would say that – he was the reason she was so isolated, so if he was truly sorry, why didn't he just let her go?

"You don't love me," Stell said softly, meeting Rin's gaze. "Not like he does."

"_He_ isn't here," Rin snapped, knowing that they were talking about Chekov again. He couldn't stand it – why was Stell so enamored with a human boy? He was nothing, not compared to them.

"What are we even doing?" Stell asked, confused and irritated. Rin's plans were never clear to her, and she wondered if he even knew what was happening. "How long do we stay at resorts, until the baby is born? What then?"

"Then we find a place to settle for a bit," Rin replied, but they both knew the words he was leaving out: and plot.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Chekov looked up when he heard a knock on his door, watching as Angel walked into the room, carrying two mugs of coffee awkwardly.<p>

Angel smiled, kicking the door shut behind her and sitting down. "Hey.'

Chekov watched, smiling when she handed the coffee to him. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked, rolling her eyes when he shrugged in response. Part of her didn't understand why she had told Bones she would talk to the kid. "Words, Chekov. Use them."

"I'm not feeling good." Chekov sighed heavily, sipping his coffee.

Angel smiled sadly, knowing exactly what was on his mind. It was on hers as well. "It's Stell, isn't it?"

"I worry about her." Chekov looked into the coffee, avoiding looking at Angel.

"I'm sure she's alright. She's tougher than you give her credit for." She assured him, resting her hand over his.

Chekov looked at her, biting his lip. "What is Rin like?"

"He's... cold and can be cruel but with Stell, he's softer. He was loyal to his sister from what I heard." She explained, finding it hard to speak about it, as if her throat was closing up as she tried to put what she thought of him into words.

"Does he love her?" He asked, worried that she would stay with him and not come back.

Angel shook her head. "No. Not like you do, anyway."

"She told me a bit about him." Chekov leant back in his chair. "He tried to rape her when she was fourteen."

Angel nodded. Her and Stell had grown close. "I know he did."

"How could she stay with a man like that?" He couldn't understand why Stell would stay with everything that Rin had done in the past.

"She did it to save us." Angel muttered, looking down at her own coffee mug that was still full.

Chekov sighed heavily, downing the rest of his coffee. "Do you think she's alive?"

Angel nodded. She knew Stell was alive. Rin had no reason to kill her. "Yes."

"I hope you're right. I know people like the captain think we were just silly kids with crushes." Chekov and Stell had always been the babies of the crew and Jim had always made that clear to them.

Angel smiled slightly, putting an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Well, aren't you glad I can see past that thought."

Chekov leant his head on her shoulder. He'd grown to see Angel like and older sibling, much like Stell had. "So what do you see it as?"

Angel grinned, rubbing his shoulder. "An annoying little sister and her boyfriend."

"I wonder if she cared about me." Chekov smiled, putting his mug on the table.

"Of course she did." She assured, having spoken to Stell about her affections for him.

Chekov glanced at her, knowing that she would have had some issues after everything that had happened with her family and with her being taken by Rin. "How are you and Jim?"

Angel smiled. Her and Jim's relationship ahd continued to build in strength over the past few months. "We're good. Better than good, actually."

Chekov raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh?"

"We're just in a good place." She explained, happy for something to be stable after everything that had happened in the previous months.

* * *

><p>Stell sat at the table in the club on Darclishe, her expression distasteful. She hated how Josh always insisted on meeting Rin in places like this. She understood it meant it was more difficult for them to be overheard, but it was really loud and the people were sleazy. Rin and Josh were talking in an undertone, ignoring her completely. She didn't know where Niel was.<p>

"So, what's the big plan?" Josh asked.

"We bomb the place to attract Starfleet," Rin responded, causing Stell to look at him. "Then, using the weapons we obtained from the Klingons, we will destroy as many Starfleet ships as possible."

"No," Stell said flatly, causing Rin to glance at her. She was so out of place here, a pregnant seventeen-year-old in a club.

"You don't get a say. You'll be staying on our ship."

Stell's green eyes narrowed. "I'm not sitting back and letting you kill innocent people."

"Is your slut normally so outspoken?" Josh drawled, leaning back in his chair. His words infuriated Stell. She wasn't a slut, and she wasn't Rin's. The temptation to strangle him was strong. It would be easy, too. He was a human and she was an Augment.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a low voice.

"I called you a slut." Josh examined her contemptuously. "You're seventeen and pregnant."

"I will hurt you," Stell hissed, her muscles tensing. She didn't know where this stupid man got away with thinking he could talk about her with such disdain. Maybe Rin didn't care how he addressed her, but Stell did.

"No, you will not." Rin grabbed Stell's arm firmly when she clambered to her feet, looking as though she was ready to punch Josh. The older man smirked as he saw how Rin restrained the dark-haired teenager.

"Got a leash for her?"

Stell's temper snapped and she surged out of Rin's grip, slapping Josh across the face with enough force to knock him to the floor. Before he could recover and retaliate, Rin stepped between the two, tugging Stell upstairs into the room they'd paid for. Once they were there, just the two of them, Stell realised she had the opportunity to talk to him without Josh's influence. She needed to take advantage of the situation.

"Stay with me," she insisted, nibbling at her lip. "I'm lonely."

Rin sighed heavily, but didn't leave, instead sitting down on the bed and raking a hand through his dark hair. Stell sat beside him, curling up close until he tentatively put his arms around her. She knew better than to try and convince him out of his plans right now. He would know what she was up to. Stell needed time to work on Rin – but he even admitted that he cared for her, as she was the mother of his child. All she had to do was use that to her advantage.


	3. Small Bump

**Chapter Three: Small Bump**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We haven't been getting many reviews for this so far :( Please let us know what you think, we do put time into writing this!**

* * *

><p>John Sawyer entered the basement level to the sound of alarms blaring. He did not appreciate being woken in the middle of the night, but knew there must be some kind of emergency. There were Starfleet personnel everywhere, all with serious expressions on their faces. Something very bad must have happened, and if it was to do with the Augments, that only made it ten times worse.<p>

"Sir." One of the officers stood to attention, and Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what's happened now?"

The officer hesitated. "It's Khan, sir. Someone's released him. It must have been the same person who made a check on his vitals, I would assume."

"Oh really?!" Sawyer's temper snapped like an elastic band. He was almost certain that it must have been Estelliana. Who else would possibly want Khan released, and not the other Augments? He didn't know how the little brat had done it, but she was an Augment, and they were capable of anything. "Well, what a mind-blowing assumption!"

"We don't know where he's gone, but he took out some of our officers and commandeered a ship," the same officer replied nervously, clearly a little wary of the Admiral's outburst. "We couldn't get a trace of the person who cleared the process, but if it was his daughter, she's not with him."

Sawyer contemplated this. Perhaps it was not Estelliana to release Khan, but it could have been the Augment boy she was with, Rin. Either way, the main concern was that Khan was out and free. They needed to get him back, before he wreaked more havoc.

* * *

><p>"That feels good." Jim groaned as he stretched further out across the bed, Angel continuing to massage her way down his back. They'd been like this for the last half hour and while Jim was enjoying it immensely, Angel's fingers were beginning to hurt.<p>

Angel smiled as she rolled off of him. "Good."

"How was the kid?" Jim questioned, referring to Chekov who Angel had spoken to earlier. He was quieter than normal, with them assuming it was because of the lack of Stell's presence.

"He misses her." Angel answered, running her fingers through his hair.

Jim pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I don't blame him."

The two stayed like that for a while. It had been a long time since they'd been able to fully enjoy each other's company with everything that had gone on. Angel was quite comfortable curled up against Jim and he was enjoying how her hair slightly tickled as he kept his face buried in her neck. He pulled away when he heard his pager begin to beep, picking it up and looking at it with a frown, concerning Angel in the process.

Angel looked over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "What's wrong?"

Jim put his pager down, glancing at her and flopping back onto his back. "Khan. Someone got him out. Do you think...?"

Angel shook her head. She knew what he was implying, he thought Stell was possible of doing it but Angel was unsure with her being in her current state. "I don't know."

"She could have done it." Jim pointed out, sitting up.

Angel watched him, unable to help the mixed feeling of frustration and anger. "Can we talk about it in the morning? When we get back to the ship?"

"When I get back on the ship. And I need to page people right now, not in the morning." Jim told her picking his pager back up.

Angel grabbed his pager, throwing it across the room and pulling him back down onto the bed. "No. They probably already know. I just want to spend tonight together, okay? The whole time we've been on leave you've been preoccupied."

Jim frowned, he thought he had been pretty evasive towards work in the time they'd had together. "I have?"

"Yes, you have." Angel nodded, stretching out on her back.

Jim glanced at her, confused as to what had been distracting him, though he supposed he wouldn't have really noticed it like she would have. "With what?"

"With work or something comes up or you're too tired to even talk." Angel told him, curling up on her side, smiling when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

Jim groaned, resting his head against her shoulder. "Not this again."

Angel rolled her eyes. "You've been having nightmares too, so don't pull that on me. If you're well enough to go, so am I."

"I haven't been diagnosed as psychologically unfit for duty." Jim reminded her. He wanted her to come on board, but he also knew he had to listen to Bones.

Angel sighed heavily. She was stubborn and she wasn't about to give up on this. "I don't care. I'm coming with you."

Jim traced patterns on her stomach lightly, kissing along her neck softly. "If I said you couldn't, you wouldn't be allowed on board."

Angel shifted, rolling onto her back and looking up at him. "I'd find a way."

"You know, that's not really convincing me." Jim chuckled, pushing her hair out of her face as he looked down at her.

"Jim. What do you think will be worse? Me coming on the ship and being surrounded by my friends, or being left at home with no one?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Jim sighed, knowing there was going to be no point in continuing to argue with her over this. "Okay. Let's say I let you on board the ship and Bones monitors your progress. If you show any signs of being unfit for duty, you go home."

She nodded in agreement. "Alright. I can handle that."

"Look at us, learning to compromise." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"We're going to have to if we want to stay together." She pointed out, pulling him closer.

"That's true." He chuckled, flopping down beside her and pulling her close.

"I love you." Angel breathed out as she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too." He smiled, running his fingers up and down her back. "So, what did you want to do in our last night of togetherness?"

"Hm. What do you feel like?" She asked, placing soft kisses against his neck.

"Your choice." He groaned, running a hand through her hair as she sucked at his neck lightly.

Angel smirked. "Well, I want to shower..."

* * *

><p>Stell sat by the window and looked over the lights of Darclishe, running a brush through her dark hair. All she wanted was to return to the only family she knew: the <em>Enterprise<em> crew. Yet even if she did go back, it would be different. She had been gone for months. She carried Rin's child. It filled her with a sense of loss to realise that things had changed too much for her to counter them.

"We should just stay here," Stell declared, setting the brush down and glancing at Rin. He was watching her, she knew he was. It was as though he had nothing else to look at.

"We have a mission," Rin reminded her.

"But we don't have to." Stell pushed herself to her feet. She didn't even believe in what she was saying. All of it was said out of desperation, in the blind hope that Rin might possibly be convinced into changing his mind. "We could forget all about Starfleet, raise the baby…"

"No." Rin's tone was stern, but Stell wasn't giving up. She dreaded what might happen to her friends if Rin's plan was to go ahead.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill them all." There was no mercy in Rin's voice, but Stell hadn't expected there to be. She shook her head vigorously. Whatever the cost, she had to stop Rin from murdering her friends.

"Please don't. Not my friends."

"They're our enemies," Rin insisted.

"Rin, this is absurd." Stell threw up her arms in despair. How could he truly believe that Starfleet was the biggest threat to him? Because Niel came back in time and told him so? Stell wasn't entirely sure that she believed everything the boy said. "They haven't done anything."

"I'm going ahead with the plan." Rin's grey eyes were hard, and Stell could see that it was going to take time to wear him down. She had been waiting months for his hard shell to crack, but it seemed like she was going to have to wait a little longer.

"What's the plan? To become ruler of the universe?" Stell's tone was contemptuous. "It won't work out."

"It will," Rin insisted, sitting down and folding his arms. "If your friends follow me, they will be spared."

"But if they don't, let them live." Stell sat down in his lap, taking his face in her hands as he watched her critically. "Do it for our son. If they promise they won't attack you…I've done everything you've asked of me. I only ask this of you."

"I'm not changing my opinion." Rin caught her wrists, removing her hands from his face and setting her aside, getting to his feet.

"This isn't the 1990s anymore." Stell's tone became somewhat steely as she watched him turn away from her. "People have changed."

"I know they have." Rin gave her a hard look. "I'm not stupid."

"Yes, you are." Stell knew that he wasn't a fool in the traditional sense, but when it came to emotions, Rin seemed somewhat…awkward. "You're blind."

"To what? Compassion?" Rin folded his arms, examining her contemptuously. "My sister is dead because of them."

Stell shook her head vigorously. "That was Vincent, not them. Chekov's a sweet boy, the others are good people. Let them live, it's not asking much."

Rin waved a dismissive hand. "They will die like the rest of their kind."

His attitude infuriated Stell. She was sick of his misguided belief that humans were lesser than Augments, that they were not worth as much simply because they had not been created to be superior. Stell had believed herself a human for almost four years – and now that she knew differently, she did not think herself any better than the people she worked with.

"Then I will cut this child out of me with a plastic knife if I have to!" Stell exclaimed in frustration.

"You think I'll let you do that?" Rin advanced on her, eyes darkening, but Stell stood her ground. "I'd just put another one in you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'd refuse you. You couldn't do anything about it if I denied you."

Rin grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against the wall. Stell tensed slightly, but forced herself to meet his gaze. People like Rin thrived on fear, and she had to show him that such intimidation tactics would not work with her. Even as he stared down at her, she lifted her chin proudly.

"I could do many things," he hissed in her ear.

"You would honestly force yourself on me?" Stell asked disbelievingly. She would have thought that after all this time, Rin would show some remorse for what he had done to her, and would want to repent – not attempt to do it again.

He clenched his jaw. "If I had to."

Stell shoved him back, spinning them so their positions were switched. She grabbed him by the throat, eyes narrowing dangerously. Perhaps Rin assumed she was some innocent little girl he could push around, but she wasn't. She had been blackmailed and manipulated by him for months, and she'd had enough.

"Don't you dare threaten me," she snapped, "Remember whose daughter I am. I don't take threats well."

Rin caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back, but Stell merely laughed mockingly. She had seen the shadow that crossed his face when she had mentioned Khan. Despite his apparent ruthlessness, Rin still feared her father.

"If you raped me, it would be you I'd cut open with a plastic knife," Stell assured him.

Rin sighed and released her. "I don't want to fight, Stell."

"You always want to fight." Stell stepped back, folding her arms over chest. "It's why you want to destroy them. It's in your blood."

"Don't say that. That all I can do is destroy." Rin looked perturbed, which puzzled Stell. She had thought he prided himself on his abilities as a warrior. He had even told her that he liked violence and war. So why did he look so pained?

"Why shouldn't I? It's the truth." She tilted her head to the side. "Doesn't that please you?"

"No," Rin responded sharply.

"Then why won't you let them live?" Stell inquired, placing a hand on her stomach. The pregnancy still frightened her – how the baby had now started kicking, how the swell of her stomach was ever so slightly visible. She was seventeen years old, how was she meant to be a mother?

"I can't," Rin said shortly, turning away from her. But she understood his fixation on killing Chekov.

"It's because I love him and not you," she murmured, "Isn't it?"


	4. Ultraviolence

**Chapter Four: Ultraviolence**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>Angel fisted her hands in the sheets as the images of her father's dead body flashed through her mind. She whimpered in her sleep as the images became more and more violent, causing her heart to start thumping in her chest. Beside her, Jim began to stir as she moved in his arms. He yawned just as she began to thrash wildly, causing him to pull away.<p>

"Angel?" He frowned as she sobbed, reaching out to shake her gently. "What's wrong?"

He watched as she jolted herself from her dream, her skin clammy as she sat up. She raked her hands through her hair, trying to calm her heavy breathing. Jim tentatively reached out to her, resting his hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch beneath his touch before relaxing upon realizing it was just him.

"Was it a nightmare?" He already knew the answer, but knew that if he didn't ask, she wouldn't speak about it. "What about?"

"Josh and dad." She answered, bringing her knees up to her chest, still unable to stop her shaking. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright." He assured her, managing to pry her arms from around her legs, drawing her close to him. "Tell me what happened in it?"

"We were in a room. It was white and then there was a bright flash. Then there was blood everywhere. Dad..." She cut herself off as she choked back a sob. "Was in the corner of the room, dead. Josh was over him, holding a knife and then he was running at me."

Jim assured her, pulling her close to him and stroking her hair. "It was just a nightmare."

"It felt real." She murmured against his chest, clutching onto him.

"It wasn't." He kissed the top of her head, tightening his grip on her. "Do you think that you can go back to sleep?"

"I can try." She answered before laying back down, curling up.

Jim spread out beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close against him. He smiled as she rested her head on his chest, stroking her hair gently. He could feel her slowly relaxing in his arms, a stark contrast to the tension that has just been flaring through her body.

* * *

><p>Stell lay curled on her side as Rin read over the message with growing trepidation, darting a quick glance at the dark-haired girl sleeping on her bed. Despite her obvious distaste towards her pregnancy, he could not help but notice that her hand was rested protectively on the tiny bump of her stomach. Closing the com, Rin walked over and gripped the girl by the shoulders, shaking her awake.<p>

"Hmm?" Stell blinked sleepily.

"Khan has escaped," Rin said curtly. It was not something he had wanted nor needed. When Khan learned that he was holding Stell against her will, forcing her to remain pregnant with his child…Rin would be stupid not to fear him.

Stell smiled victoriously. "Dad."

"What did you do?!" Rin exclaimed. It had to have something to do with her. Who else could possibly want Khan out of cryo? Starfleet feared him, and the Klingons didn't care for him either way. Stell was the only explanation, as ridiculous as it seemed to think the girl could have possibly freed her father.

"I didn't do anything!" Stell exclaimed.

"Stop lying." Rin started pacing. "You got him out somehow. You wanted him out."

"You're being ridiculous." Stell scoffed, pushing herself to her feet. Somehow, the growing bump of the pregnancy just made her seem smaller and younger. "I didn't do it. I've been with you the entire time. How could I have freed him?"

"I don't know," Rin admitted. Now that he thought on it with a clearer mind, it did seem stupid to accuse her. She had been with him for quite some time, and her arranging Khan's escape was almost impossible. He had not even allowed her access to electronics, how would she have contacted anyone? "But it isn't good."

Stell lifted her chin, green eyes blazing. "Yes, it is."

"For you, perhaps," Rin said disdainfully. The girl had wanted a way out since the beginning. The _Enterprise_ crew would never find him, but Khan had a frightening ability to track his daughter down.

"Ah." A bitter smile curved the corners of her lips. "You're afraid. But what of?"

"Him," Rin admitted. There was no point in lying. Everyone was afraid of Khan. He might defy him, but he was worried about what the consequences might be if his actions caught up to him. "What he's capable of."

"You're worried he'll kill you because I'm pregnant." Stell sounded far too pleased with this, as if things were truly going her way. Well, Khan hadn't caught up with them yet, and Rin had become good at running and hiding.

"It's important for our race to survive," Rin glanced pointedly at her stomach. "He knows that too."

Stell raised her eyebrows. "So he'll be fine with the fact that you blackmailed me into it? You used my friends and threatened to kill them if I didn't have sex with you."

Rin smirked. "Where's your proof?"

"Alright then, what's your story?" Stell's tone dripped with sarcasm. "That I secretly wanted you? Why can't you just tell him the truth?"

Rin shook his head. They both knew why. No matter Rin's reasoning, Khan had always been extremely protective of his child. Knowing that Rin had done things that had gone against her morals, that had forced her to become something she didn't want, would earn Khan's anger.

"He'd kill me."

Stell's smile was vicious. "He'd believe me over you no matter the story."

* * *

><p>"What the hell...?" Jim frowned as a smaller ship began to open fire on the <em>Enterprise<em>.

He and Angel had been standing on the bridge for a good half an hour discussing what they were going to do about Khan having escaped. It was bad enough that Rin was still running around, and now Khan was as well. Neither of them had noticed the smaller ship speed past them, the one that was currently firing at them for no apparent reason. Chekov reacted quickly, putting the shields up.

"Try and hail whoever that is." Jim demanded, a frown set across his features.

Khan's face quickly materialized on the screen, earning some not so happy looks from the majority of the crew on the bridge. "Kirk. What a surprise."

Jim scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, great."

"I should have expected to see you lurking. No doubt your new Admiral sent you looking for me." Khan spoke with no emotion in his tone. It always amazed Angel how he could be so calm and collected all the time.

"If you're looking for Stell, she isn't here." Jim put it to him simply. The truth was they had no idea where Stell was. They'd been searching for her for a while, but nothing was yet to come up that was solid evidence. "Rin has her."

Khan frowned upon hearing that his daughter wasn't amongst the crew she should've been amongst. "That's not very specific. Has her where? Under what conditions? And against her will?"

Angel nodded, rubbing her arms. She remembered how scared Stell had been at first when Rin had taken her and she hoped the younger girl was alright. "Yes, against her will."

Khan scowled. He wanted to know where his daughter was so he could eliminate Rin and get her back safe and sound. "Where?"

"We don't know." Angel sighed, stepping beside Jim. She knew the two men didn't like each other, but she could understand why.

"What is he planning?" Khan questioned, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Jim raked a hand through his hair, not liking what he was about to suggest, but knowing it was the only way they could find and get Stell back. "Maybe you should come aboard and we can discuss terms."

* * *

><p>Stell padded into the kitchen barefoot, watching as Niel made some eggs and bacon. For a moment she stopped still, for his resemblance to Rin was uncanny. She pressed a hand to her stomach, frightened for a few moments. She was carrying a baby who would in future become this young man. Swallowing hard and trying to reduce her panic levels, she stepped closer.<p>

"Morning," Niel called, turning to glance at her.

"You look like your father in this light," Stell commented.

He raked a hand through his hair, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Thanks?"

Poor Niel. He had just come to the past to help his father achieve his goals, and he clearly had not expected the tension between his young parents. Stell felt a bit bad that her contempt for Rin was so obvious.

"Come here." She watched as Niel walked over, examining his features intently. Yes, there was so much of Rin in the boy, but there was some of her, too. She touched his face gently. "But you have my nose, and my eyes." She drew back. "Have you spoken to your father?"

"Not really." Niel shrugged his shoulders.

Stell bit her lip. "You should. He listens to you."

Niel frowned. "What about?"

"What he's doing." Stell knew that if there was anyone who could talk sense into Rin, it was their son. Rin cherished him, why else was he making sure that nothing happened to the baby Stell was carrying? "Please."

"I can't." Niel shook his head vigorously. "It needs to happen, or I won't be born."

"How do you know that?" Stell wrinkled her nose, confused by his apparent logic. "I'm pregnant with you. The future is always changing. Niel, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"It has to happen," Niel said earnestly, and Stell could practically feel his fervor, but that didn't mean she accepted it.

"I don't understand," she murmured, "You've been conceived."

"It just does," her son said, but he didn't offer any more insight than that. "Trust me."

"This is your fault." Stell's anger started to rise. How could Niel truly side with Rin, knowing that his father was going to kill people for the sake of starting a war? Was Rin rising to power truly that important to him? "All of it."

"How is it my fault?" Niel appeared a bit startled. "I'm not even born yet."

"Because if you hadn't told him about all of this, he wouldn't be doing bad things!" Stell exclaimed. It was true that Rin had been attempting to get her pregnant for some time, but that had only been to continue their race. Now, Niel had given him reason to actively seek her out, and for that she resented him.

Niel groaned. "Blame me. Of course."

Stell folded her arms. "Then whose fault is it?"

"His, not mine," Niel insisted. "I'm not making these decisions."

She shook her head slowly. "It's your fault that he wanted to get me pregnant. You told he should."

"No I didn't!" Niel exclaimed, before watching as Stell sat down heavily and gripped the table. She felt like she was about to cry, trapped in such a horrible situation and unable to save those she cared about. "Mum?"

She glanced at him, still unable to get used to being called that by a young man who was older than she was.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to see people hurt. I don't want to be pregnant."

Her voice faltered slightly, and Niel walked over and hugged her. Stell hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair. She was upset that she had been dragged into this, forced into war again when it was the last thing she wanted. She sighed heavily. It was not Niel that she should blaming. He was still naïve, and seemed to trust in Rin's ambitions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be angry at you. I don't mean that I don't want you, Niel."

He smiled. "I know, Mum."


	5. Couldn't Stop Caring

**Chapter Five: Couldn't Stop Caring**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another update for you patient readers! Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Stell felt extremely angry as she watched Rin creating a series of detonations on Darclishe, but it was anger at herself. She was completely helpless to stop him. He was physically stronger than her – if she tried to attack him, it would only be laughable. So she did the only thing she could and worked electronic magic on one of the explosive detonators, dewiring it to prevent further detonation.<p>

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as he jabbed at the button of the detonator, frowning when nothing else blew up. She knew why he was doing this, what he wanted. Rin was attempting to attract attention, knowing that Starfleet wouldn't be able to resist a distress call. Once they arrived, he would shoot them down too, just as he had fired upon the Klingon homeworld. A war was what he wanted, and he was very close to getting it.

"Making sure you can't detonate anything else," Stell said triumphantly. "People are dying needlessly. You're ending innocent lives."

"It's what needs to happen," Rin insisted. An explosion caused the two of them to whip around, and Stell was appalled to see that Niel had rewired the detonator. She clenched her hands into fists.

"Niel!"

"Dad's right," he stated, causing Stell to sting with rejection. She had tried to get through to their son, but he appeared only to want to listen to Rin's fanatical attempts to gain power. It was Niel talking about the future in the first place that drove these ambitions…or was it? Had Rin been planning this since he was taken out of cryo?

Someone cannoned into Rin from the side, knocking him to the ground. Stell stepped back, shocked and pleased to see that it was her dad. Khan pinned the younger Augment, gripping him by the throat as Rin choked and hit aimlessly at him. After a few moments he landed a well-placed punch that knocked Khan rolling. Yet the older man was quick off the mark, grabbing Rin's outstretched arm and pinning it behind his back.

"You do not touch my daughter, do you understand me?" he hissed.

"I haven't hurt her!" Rin protested. Stell wasn't sure what to make of that – he had lashed out at her physically since he had captured her, and it had been through blackmail that she had agreed to the conception of their son. "I've been taking care of her."

"Don't listen to him," Stell said to her dad. That was an outright lie. She had only been around to serve Rin's purposes, not because he wanted to look after her. She stared down at him with contempt as Khan's gaze locked onto her, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed the small bump of her stomach.

"The boy, Niel, he's our child," Rin said, attempting to pry Khan off him. "He's told us about the future."

"What did you do to her?" Khan snarled, eyes alight with fury. It didn't surprise Stell – her dad was aware of the fact that Rin had attempted to force himself on her in the past, and no doubt that was what Khan thought he had done. The thought made bile rise in her throat.

"She consented," Rin remarked with something like triumph in his voice.

"Dad, leave him," Stell said impatiently. She was itching to be away from Rin. She had been powerless against him for long enough. "He's nothing. Let's just get out of here."

Khan released Rin reluctantly, pushing himself to his feet. He walked over to his daughter and examined her, gripping her arms gently as his piercing blue eyes raked over her. They lingered on the swell of her stomach, making Stell's cheeks heat up as she burned with shame.

A sudden, loud explosion made them both spin to see that Rin had pressed a button on the detonator, firing missiles at the _Enterprise_ hovering overhead – which was where Khan must have come from. For a moment it surprised Stell that her father had teamed up with her former crew, before she was overwhelmed with horror at what Rin had done.

"_No_!" she screamed, pressing her shaking hands over her mouth. Khan grabbed her arm and spun her around even as the starship burned in the sky.

"Stell, we must return to the others."

It gave her hope to hear that others had come to the surface as well. Perhaps there had been barely anyone on the ship, and Rin's appalling action had not cost as many lives as she'd thought. She turned to notice that Chekov was running through the rubble towards her, and her heart swelled. She had missed him dearly during her time as Rin's prisoner.

"Chekov!" she cried, sprinting over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. At least he was alive. At least he hadn't been on the _Enterprise_. But now she knew Rin would have succeeded in his goals – after the attack on the Klingons, Starfleet would no doubt think them responsible for this occurrence.

"I've missed you," he said, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, sincerely hoping that he could not feel the bump of her belly as he clutched at her tightly. She drew back and smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder. Amidst all of the chaos, she had found him.

A dull THUNK made them both spin around, Stell tearing out of his arms. Khan collapsed to the ground, Rin standing behind him with a metal pole in his grip. Stell stared down at her father's motionless form.

"Dad!"

"On the ship, now." Rin pointed his gun at Chekov's head, and Stell bit her lip. She knew as well as he did that there was no way she would risk him shooting Chekov.

"Rin, please, let him go." She glanced desperately at Niel, hoping that he would see sense, hoping he may still decide to ally with her. "Niel, tell your father he's wrong."

The boy stepped back, shaking his head. "I can't."

Rin clicked off the safety, eyes narrowing. "Move, Estelliana."

Hating that she had once again been rendered powerless, Stell reluctantly followed Rin towards the ship. There could be no doubting his ruthlessness, no doubting he would shoot Chekov if she didn't listen to him. She was beginning to feel that so long as there were people she cared about, Rin would always have the upper hand.

* * *

><p>"We haven't located the source of the disturbance, but it would seem explosives have been set up in the downtown area." Jim explained to the rest of the crew as they stood around him, with the addition of Khan. Not that he was happy about the Augment helping them – especially after their history with him.<p>

"Where chaos is, Rin will follow." Khan piped up, having no doubt in his mind that Rin was responsible for all of the disturbances.

Jim glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do we apprehend a psychotic Augment?"

"Leave that to me." Khan responded. He knew how Rin worked and had fought the younger man in the past.

"What are the rest of us meant to be doing then?" Jim frowned, thinking that Khan would have at least wanted someone to be helping him to apprehend Rin.

Angel watched as the Augment moved off before turning to Jim. "Tending to injuries and getting people out safely?"

Jim thought on it for a moment before nodding in agreement and following her as she began to make her way through the debris of the city. Jim followed closely behind her as they searched through the half destroyed buildings in search of survivors. A few hundred metres into walking, Jim found himself running into the back of Angel who had stopped unexpectedly.

"Josh." Jim glanced up when he heard her speak her brother's name, noticing the gun that was pointed at the two of them.

Josh smirked, a hand held detonator in his other hand. "Angel."

Angel clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to move and hit him. "Nice to see you again."

"Shame that I can't say the same." Josh sighed, faking his disappointment.

"Put the gun down." Angel moved a step closer towards her brother as she spoke the words.

Josh shifted slightly to hold the gun in a more menacing way, prompting Angel to stop moving forwards towards him. "Or you'll do what?"

"Just, please, Josh. No one else needs to get hurt today." She pleaded, hoping that would somehow get him to stop.

"No, you're right. No one except you." He replied, taking the safety of the gun.

Jim used that moment to step around Angel, grabbing Josh's wrist and twisting hard. Josh staggered back in surprise as it happened, recovering quickly and managing to punch Jim hard in the face. Jim pulled the gun from his hand, tossing it to the ground before punching him again. Angel used the opportunity to pick the gun up from the ground, watching as Josh tackled Jim to the floor, his head hitting the pavement with a resounding crack.

Angel stepped forward, hauling her brother off of Jim and shoving him away. Josh scowled before backhanding her, sending her staggering back as Jim got to his feet. Angel managed to get another hit in before she was thrown to the ground, allowing Jim the time to get Josh into a headlock, beginning to cut of his breath. Josh scratched at the other mans arm, choking as he continued to struggle.

Angel pushed herself back to her feet, frowning in concern as Jim held a tight grip on Josh. "Jim, let him go."

Jim shook his head, not wanting to let go of the other man who was flailing about as he struggled to breathe. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You're choking him!" Angel exclaimed, prompting Jim to release him and for her to step between them.

Jim frowned as he noticed her actions, stepping over Josh who was struggling for breath on the ground. "What are you doing?"

Angel glanced around before beginning to head off in another direction. "We have a job to do.'

Jim followed, displeased with her choice. "A job that doesn't involve getting shot by your brother."

Angel sighed heavily, glancing at him over her shoulder. "He's barely conscious, Jim. Come on."

Jim sighed before glancing around, trying to spot his crew scattered amongst the ruined city. He could see most of them, but a few were missing. "Where the hell is Chekov?"

"I don't know." Angel shrugged, not having seen him since they had been beamed onto the planet. Jim nodded, the both of them frowning as their earpieces emitted static, causing her to try them, attempting to contact Chekov. "Our comms are dead."

The resounding crack of a gun shot sounded throughout the broken debris, Josh smirking as he pushed himself to his feet, his gun smoking in his hand. Angel gasped in shock as she felt a white hot pains sear through her side, throwing her slightly off balance. She placed her hand to her side, glancing down at it as she drew away, blood staining her hand as her body went into shock.

She recovered from it momentarily, allowing her to see Jim shoot her brother. Adrenalin pumped through her as she ran over to her brother's lifeless body as it fell to the ground. "No!"

"Angel, I'm sorry." Jim apologized as he moved over to her, watching as she clutched Josh's body to her, unable to stop herself from sobbing into his now bloody chest, his blood mixing with hers, staining her blue dress. "He would have killed us."

Meanwhile, Spock and Uhura moved over to where Bones stood examining a body on the ground at his feet. He looked for a few moments before kneeling, checking for a pulse and standing again when he found none, letting out a heavy sigh. All three of them looked around as the gunshot resounded, Spock ordering them to find the captain and the source of the sound. They knew Rin was running around on the planet and tension was high for everyone.

Uhura was the first to find them, calling out to the others as she moved over to Jim and Angel. "Spock, Bones, the captain's over here."

Spock made his way over along with Bones, his brows creased together. As they approached, Jim managed to pry Angel away from Josh's body, pulling her to her feet and moving her away from it. She buried her face in his shoulder as her sobs subsided, the aching pain in her side becoming more and more prominent in her mind.

"What happened?" Uhura questioned them as she reached the, noticing the blood on Angel's uniform.

Jim rubbed her back, glancing at her as she drew away. "Josh shot her."

"It's nothing major. Just needs to be dressed." She muttered, making her way over to Bones.

* * *

><p>Stell dabbed tentatively at a small cut on Chekov's forehead, no doubt sustained during the chaos on Darclishe. He didn't heal as quickly as an Augment. Cleaning him up, Stell was aware that he was a fragile teenage boy. She felt a surge of protectiveness, knowing that she had to keep him out of harm's way. Rin despised Chekov for the simple reason that he was the object of Stell's affection.<p>

"There. All done." She leaned back to inspect the wound. It was nothing major, but she had taken any excuse to occupy herself with Chekov and keep away from Rin. Glancing behind her, she realised that the older Augment himself stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. Ignoring him, Stell turned her attention back on Chekov.

"Stell, go check and see how our systems are going." It was not a request, but a command. They both knew that if she defied him, it would be Chekov to pay the price. Throwing him a mutinous glare, Stell marched out of the brig.

"Why am I here?" Chekov asked as the door slammed shut behind her, and Rin sat down and surveyed him closely. He didn't understand it, why it was this human boy that Stell cared about. There was nothing special about him, aside from perhaps his genius-level intellect, but that was something Augments possessed in any case. But physically, emotionally, the boy was weak.

"For my amusement." Rin leaned back. "I need her to behave, and I need information on Starfleet. You can ensure both."

Chekov frowned. "I won't give you what you want."

"You will, for her sake." A smirk crossed Rin's lips, and he couldn't help himself but bait the boy. "I bet you've missed her. Probably missed the sex as well, which is pretty good."

Rin watched with amused delight as Chekov clenched his jaw. Obviously the idea of Rin having sex with Stell didn't appeal to him in the slightest. Now it seemed that he was the jealous one.

"Does that upset you?"

Chekov shook his head fervently. "No."

"I suggest you think long and hard about everything you can tell me about Starfleet." The Augment raised his eyebrows coolly. "It'll be better for you that way. I'd hate to have to hurt you. I'd rather your death be quick and clean."

"You won't be killing him at all."

Rin turned to see that Stell was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. He hadn't even heard her open the door. But she looked furious at hearing that he planned to kill Chekov. Marching over to her, he seized her by the arm and pulled her outside, slamming the door shut.

"I heard what you said to him." Her voice was full of venom. "How dare you."

"You were spying." Rin's eyes narrowed. "Give me a reason not to go in there and punish him for your mistake."

"My mistake?" Stell looked slightly amused, her lips curving upwards into a mocking smile. "You never mentioned spying at all. Now, leave him alone, or bye bye Niel."

"I'd put another child in you, and make sure he has to watch," Rin said with vicious satisfaction. Stell's green eyes flared with fury and she slapped him across the face. He caught her by the wrist, twisting hard until she cried out. He knew his words would provoke her, but he still didn't like being struck.

"Don't do that again."

"He's just a boy, Rin," Stell pleaded, her eyes full of concern. He realised that she would do anything to keep Chekov safe, anything to stop Rin from hurting or killing him. The boy Rin so despised was Stell's downfall. "He's innocent."

Rin didn't believe that for a second. "No one is innocent in this galaxy."

* * *

><p>Angel had tried to sleep, she really had, but there was a hole in the pit of her heart that became painfully obvious as she closed her eyes, her family's faces flashing behind her eyelids. She let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the ceiling. It was close to three in the morning and she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.<p>

She glanced at the door as she heard it slide open, watching Jim as he walked into the room. She could tell from the expression his face that he was also struggling to sleep. She glanced back to the ceiling as she felt his weight on the end of the bed, her fingers moving to trail up and down the bandage on her stomach.

"Angel?" He spoke softly, concern in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She whispered softly, but neither of them believed her words to be true. "You've been avoiding me.'

Jim sighed heavily, glancing around the small room. It wasn't a run down place, but it wasn't overly fancy. They had all realized when their communication systems had gone down that something happened to the ship. Upon further investigation, they had witnessed it plummet into the planet in a ball of flame and smoke. "I felt bad."

"I'm not angry." She assured him. She wanted to blame him, but she knew none of them were able to help how Josh had turned out, nor could they excuse his actions and consider him to be a good person.

Jim nodded, raking a hand through his hair. "How do you feel?"

Angel shrugged, wincing slightly as the movement sent a sharp pain through her side. "Sore."

Jim reached across the bed, taking her hand in his, running his finger over the back of it in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry I killed him. But I felt that I had to."

Angel squeezed his hand gently. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, shifting so that he was laying down beside her, putting an arm around her as she curled against him. "So. Chekov is missing. Khan is injured, but not too badly. But now we have no Enterprise."

Angel rested her head against his chest, her ear over his heart. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

Jim ran his fingers through her hair, glancing down at her. "But not this time. It's different."

"How?" Angel frowned, looking up at him.

Jim continued to run his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Because Rin is winning."

"We'll find a way, Jim. He won't win." Angel assured him. She knew it would probably take time, but she also knew that they would find a way to get rid of him and win the war that was currently happening.

Jim sighed heavily, letting a frustrated groan slip from his lips. "There's not always a magical solution."

"I know that." Angel rolled her eyes, going back to resting her head on his chest, glancing out the window, the curtains slightly open and revealing the lit streets. "I don't want to talk about this. Not now."

Jim nodded, moving to get to his feet, resulting in Angel grabbing his arm and pulling him back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him. This answered Jim's unspoken question as he pulled the blankets around them. He rubbed her back, watching as she slowly drifted to sleep. He closed his eyes a few moments, drifting off to the sound of her even breathing, which acted as a lullaby for him.


	6. Devils Don't Come From Hell Beneath Us

**Chapter Six: Devils Don't Come From Hell Beneath Us**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update :) So, what did we all think of the trailer for Star Trek Beyond?**

* * *

><p>Rin sauntered into the brig, examining his prisoner closely and wondering for the hundredth time what Stell saw in him. He wasn't even the most physically attractive of humans, yet still she insisted upon throwing herself at a lowly boy when she could have so much more. Rin's distasteful gaze raked over him.<p>

"It would be nice if you told me about Starfleet." When the boy remained silent, Rin grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, easily lifting him off his feet. "Don't you understand that I'm going to hurt you if you don't cooperate?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Chekov insisted.

Rin punched him, repeatedly driving his fist into the boy's ribs with enough force to bruise him. Another few punch and his fragile bones would break like eggshells. It would be so easy to kill him, so easy that Rin couldn't be bothered with it. He tossed him easily to the ground, barely giving him a moment's respite before kicking him with a booted foot.

"Would you like to see me hurt Estelliana?" Rin demanded. He knew that as Chekov was Stell's weak spot, she must be his. Chekov glared up at him with defiant bright blue eyes.

"You won't."

"Oh really?" Rin hauled him to his feet, punching him again. The boy coughed and spat out blood, but was saved when the door open and Stell came rushing in, looking horrified at what was happening.

"Stop it!"

"Stell, leave," Rin commanded, his lip curling in contempt as Chekov crawled away. He was so pathetic, such a little coward. How could Stell even stand the sight of him? She was beside him in a moment, kneeling down and gently catching his face in her hands.

"Chekov…"

Rin grabbed her arm and hauled her away from him. Chekov struggled to his feet, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Stell attempted to pry Rin off her, but he was too strong. He marched her from the brig, tightening his grip on her arm despite her grimace. He was furious at her interference, so he caught her by the shoulders and pressed her against the nearest wall.

"Never interrupt me like that again."

"You're hurting him!" Stell cried, which Rin refrained from rolling his eyes at because that was exactly the point. "Please, Rin, leave him alone. He doesn't know anything important, he's just the navigator."

"They all talk eventually." Rin released her and marched off. He would get to Chekov again later, when Stell wasn't sticking her nose in his business.

* * *

><p>Angel tossed and turned in the bed as she tried to get comfortable. She had been sleeping fitfully for the past few hours and was hoping that her body would eventually tire itself out so that she would be able to sleep. Unfortunately, it hadn't and she was aware that Jim had moved from the bed some time ago, unable to sleep as well.<p>

She let out a heavy sigh as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She ran a hand through her hair before rolling out of the bed, tugging her hair into a messy bun and grabbing a jumper from the floor. She wasn't sure if it was hers or Jim's, nor did she care as she shoved her feet in some shoes and walked out of their room.

She glanced down the hallway, noticing him and wandering over, pleased that it didn't take her long. "Hey."

"Hi." Jim watched as she sat down beside him, noticing the bags under her eyes and how tired she looked. It made him wonder if he looked as bad as she did.

"Did you sleep?" Angel questioned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jim wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Not much."

"I worry about you." She murmured, resting her face against his neck.

Jim frowned, glancing down at her. "Why?"

"Because I always worry about you." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"You would be better off worrying about people that need it more than me." He chuckled, drawing her closer to him.

Angel reach over and took his hand in hers, running a finger over his palm. "No, I'll keep worrying about you."

"What about Chekov and Stell?" He questioned, pushing her hair behind her ear as it fell in her face.

"I worry about them too." She admitted, unable to prevent herself from letting out a yawn. "I can't help it. I just worry a lot."

"I know you do." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You should get more sleep."

* * *

><p>Stell was huddled in a ball in the infirmary, clutching at her stomach. There had been a dull, throbbing ache in her since her confrontation with Rin earlier, but it had now had intensified into a much sharper pain. Combined with the blood between her legs, she knew what was happening, but she couldn't bring herself to come to terms with it. Rin walked into the infirmary, pausing when he noticed her curled up in a chair.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Stell said, refusing to meet his gaze. "It hurts badly. I'm bleeding."

Rin strode over to her and she shrank away, frightened of what he might do. He had threatened her should she lose the baby, and now that was exactly what was happening. However there was a tenderness in Rin's expression, and he looked genuinely concerned as he knelt in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think I'm losing the baby," Stell choked out, clutching her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks. She cried out and doubled over as she was struck by an intense wave of pain. Rin watched her with alarm, and for once he was lost as to what to do. He stepped forward, easily picking her up and carrying her over to one of the beds. He sat her down gently, examining her as she whimpered.

"What do you need?"

"Stay," Stell whispered. She didn't even like Rin. Most of the time, she hated him. Yet she was going through something awful and she didn't want to be alone. This was Rin's baby too. She knew now that she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't be a mother and she wouldn't help him. "I can't do this."

Rin reached out and stroked her dark hair back from her face, as Stell watched him with confusion. At times, he was a violent brute. But there were moments such as this when she saw a kinder side to him, and wished he showed it more often.

"Why are you nice to me sometimes, but horrible to me other times?" Stell asked, persisting even as he remained silent. "You threatened to rape me in front of Chekov."

"Fear is a powerful emotion," Rin admitted.

"Would you actually do that?" Stell asked, staring at him through tear-filled eyes. She knew that he had tried to once, but in the times they'd slept together since, he had never forced her if she'd told him she didn't want to. When he shook his head, a wave of relief came over her. "Does that mean you'll let me go?"

"Not yet. I still have use for you."

"I have no purpose anymore," Stell insisted, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach even as it forced her to curl up on her side. "So let me go home."

"No," Rin snapped, raking a hand through his dark hair. He was frustrated, but she didn't know if it was simply because of her insistence, or because he too was upset about the fact that she was miscarrying the baby. She swallowed hard, watching as he pushed himself to his feet, done with the conversation.

Stell screwed her eyes shut, choking out a sob. She wanted to go and look for adult Niel, the one from the future, but she knew that he would be gone. She had lost him, and it hurt, more than just the physical agony she was experiencing now.

* * *

><p>Angel closed her eyes as she rested her head against the edge of the bath, stretching her legs out. She glanced at the door as Jim walked in, yawning and raking a hand through his hair. "Tired?"<p>

Jim kicked his shoes off before flopping on the bed. "Yep."

Angel smiled as she watched him. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Tiring." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, happy to be off of his feet.

"You eaten?" She questioned, wringing the water out of her hair.

Jim sat up on the bed, watching her as she finished in the bath. "Not yet."

"What do you feel like?" She stood up, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around herself, heading into the small kitchenette they had.

"Hmmm... anything edible." Jim told her.

Angel rolled her eyes before grabbing some lettuce and other ingredients from the fridge to make a salad for the two. She raked her wet hair from her face as she set about cooking, tugging some chicken from the fridge and putting it on the pan. She smiled when she felt Jim wrap his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"You're being very affectionate." She commented as she continued to chop up tomato.

"Don't you like it?" He questioned, nuzzling her neck.

"I like it a lot." She admitted, putting the knife on the chopping board and spinning herself in his arms to face him. "Do you know what today is?"

"A Tuesday?" He frowned, feigning ignorance at her question.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Jim."

Jim kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling her closer. "Umm...we've been dating six months today?"

"I thought you'd forget because you've been busy lately." She smiled, draping her arms around his neck.

"I've been busy, but my memory is great." He grinned, winking at her. "I got you something as well, but you'll have to turn around.

Angel did as she was told, turning back and using the opportunity to take the chicken off of the stove and put it on the chopping board. "Do I have to close my eyes as well?"

"No." He answered, fiddling around in his pocket and drawing out a necklace with a small diamond pendant on it. He put it around her neck, doing it up and kissing her shoulder.

Angel glanced down at it, running her fingers over it. "It's beautiful."

Jim grinned as he watched her cut up the chicken and put it in the bowl, finishing their dinner with some dressing. It was now that he was becoming painfully aware of how hungry her was. "I'm glad you like it."

Angel shifted so she could kiss him, smiling brightly. "I love it. And our dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>"Chekov? Are you alright?" The familiar female voice made him look up from where he was lying on his bed. Stell entered the brig, but there was something different, something about the way she held herself. Despite her small stature, she was an Augment – but today that didn't show. She looked very fragile, vulnerable. She had a slight limp, and her eyes were red and puffy.<p>

"I'm fine," Chekov stated, watching her as she walked over to him, checking him over.

"Are you bruised? He hurt you."

"You've been crying," Chekov stated. He watched as she sat down beside him, grimacing as though the small movement caused her pain. He was concerned, but didn't want to push her. "Are you hurt?"

Stell hugged him tight, her small frame pressing tightly against his. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he felt wetness as tears seeped into the fabric. There was no doubt in Chekov's mind that Rin had done something to hurt her.

"I don't want to talk," she murmured. "I just want to be here with you."

Chekov stroked back her dark hair as she clung to him, shaking slightly. He had always thought of her as a force to be reckoned with because of her Augment heritage, but now she seemed tiny as he held her in his arms. What had Rin done to her to make her this way?

"Chekov, do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, without having to think about it. "Why?"

"I just needed to know, and we never really talked about it before." She shifted back slightly, and he noticed tears running down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"You're safe with me," Chekov said, although he knew it was laughable. He was nothing compared to Rin or Stell. But he knew that she was feeling afraid and wanted to make her feel as though he could protect her.

Stell pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. She slid her arms around his neck, sliding closer to him as his hands hesitantly skimmed the contours of her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and her lips drifted down to his neck, kissing and sucking at the tender skin, making Chekov groan. Then he realised that Stell was doing this to distract herself from whatever was going on, and he caught her hands gently when she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Stell. Are you sure you're okay?"

His words seemed to resonate with her, snapping her out of her trance. She closed her eyes and shook her head, looking dangerously close to tears. Chekov held her close against him, wanting to make her feel better but not quite knowing how to.

"It's going to be alright."


End file.
